Dear Diary
by Emmalt
Summary: What happens when ty and CeCe spend time toether in the local park will true feelings be revealed - icludes cy pleas r
1. The beging

I don't own Shake it up

This is my first fanfiction –not sure if I will continue with this story

Cece`s POV

I ran into my room to write in my diary something that I really need to tell some-one about

Dear diary: I don't know if I can ever tell my Ty this and I have no idea what I will do if he ever finds out. So here it goes I think I may like Ty but I'm scared of what he will say if he ever finds out

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then bedroom door opened I quickly slipped the diary under my bed so No one would steal or try to read it

Ty

I don't know why but lately ive had strange feeling towards Cece ive been having dreams about her and thoughts about her all the time. So I decided that I would go over and talk to her. So i went over to her place but i wasn't sure what I was going to say. Her mum opened the door and I asked her if Cece was home she said yes she is in her room. So as i get closer to her room i realises that sooner or later I'm going to have to tell her how I feel. I knock on her door and open her door.

Cece

When I see that it was Ty that was at the door I'm sure I felt my heart miss a beat. I asked Him if there was anything he wanted. He said No , but i was wondering if you want to hang out this afternoon. Of cause I said Yes cause I want to hang out with him more.

Ty

I backed out of telling her in the end i couldn't tell her so I decided to wait a while before I ask her but im Know that i am going to Tell her how i feel by the end of the week

Please review Next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Cece

I was excited to be hanging out with Ty it was going to be fun hanging out with him so "where are we going to be hanging out I ask him" so where are we going to hanging out" I ask him how about the park he suggests that sounds like a good plan I will met you outside in 10 I need to do something first

Dear diary

So Ty came over before and asked me if I wanted to hang out of cause I said yes of cause I said yes I mean why wouldn't I he's an amazing Friend and He always is Fun to hang out with opps I'm Supposed to be meeting him in 2

I put my diary back under my bed and grab my coat and I met him outside.

Ty

I was just about to go and I saw Cece running Sorry I'm Early I mean late she says I just got held up so we to first she says how about the park I suggest that sound like a brilliant plane she says

Cece

When we got to the park it was a total disaster 1st we brought ice-creams and mine dropped on my shoes. A d then a pidgin pooed on me. I had to go so I ran off.

Ty i don't know why Cece ran off I tried to follow her but i saw a little girl who dropped her ice-cream so i decided to buy her a new one but when i got back i couldn't see Cece any were i looked around the whole park twice but she was no-where to be seen. I knew there was one more place to look her place.

Cece i ran into my room crying im glade no-one was home because i don't think i could explain to anyone why i was so upset i got up put my coat and shoes in the wash and go back to my room and grab my diary from under my bed.

Dear Diary

Today was terrible i thought hanging out at the park with Ty would be fun but instead it was a total nightmare first i drop my ice-cream over my favourite pair of shoes then a stupid pidgon pooed on me.

I put my Diary under my bed and close my eyes.

I woke up to a sound of knocking on the door im not sure who it is but ive got to get it any way cause no-one else is getting it then i relise no one else is home when i open the door i see Ty standing there i sniffed what are you doing here i ask He replied i came to see if you were alright i would've got here sooner except there was this little girl who dropped her ice-crem so then i came here.

Ty

Seeing her upset upsets me I decided that i had to tell her now. Hey can I come in I need to talk to you about something


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own shake it up

Please review – it would be great to see if im doing good

Ty

Okay here it goes do

CeCe do you know why i asked you to hang out with me today? Cece replied in a confused voice

No. Because I wanted to tell that I – I – I like you he said with a whisper wait what did you say cece replied. I LIKE YOU ty responded.

CeCE

When ty said that HE liked me I wasn't sure that I heard him right. Wow I responded I like you to then something happened we kissed as we broke apart I said wont your sister be mad and he responded yea I didn't think about that he said. So I suggested that we keep it secret for now and he can ask Rocky what she would think if we went out. I realized that I was supposed to get ready for tea so I hade to say goodbye to Ty once he left I went to my room and wrote in my diary

Dear Diary

So you know what I wrote before well I'm sort glade what happened as me and Ty kissed he came over here before to talk to me anyway got to go and get tea ready

Ty

I feel so relieved to have told cece how I felt about her as now I know she feels the same way about me then I do about her i was amazed. When i got home i saw rocky sitting on the couch iknw that i had to ask her what she would do if i ever went out with CeCe but i knew that i had to be cerful how i asked Hey Rocky i said as i walked into the room hey she said can i ask you a cupple of questions sure she replied What would you do if Me and CeCe ever went out

Why are you asking she replied

Just out of interest k

Well she replied i think i would be really mad and happy at the same tiome but i think that i would be more mad then happy tho Oh i said sadly .

Cece

I couldn't stop thinking about what happend to day as i lay in my bed i kept replaying the moment over and over again in my head when suddenly my phone buzzed i opend it up and it was a text from ty.

"Hey talked to Rocky it was both good and bad at the same time talk to you latter good night xx"

I don't know how many times i read that text but when i woke up it was six in the morning i had to get ready for school

Ty pov

I couldn't wait to get to school today i could see Cece and i can also tell her what rocky told me yesterday once ive had breakfast i make my way to Ceces place were we will walk to school together (with rocky too ) on our way to school we talk about our favourite things like fav ice-cream and so on. When we get to school Rocky heads in frount of us so i can tell CeCe what rocky said

Cece pov

When rocky went ahead of us Ty told me what Rocky had said about how she would be both mad and happy about it at the same time so we decide to kept it a low profile at the moment.

We hug goodbye and run of to the first class of the day. For the rest of the morning i could stop thinking about ty.


	4. Truth and Lies

I don't own shake it up

Cece

At lunch time I check my phone and there's a message from Ty

Hey babes want to go and get pizza after school today

I immediately reply to his text – hey of cause I want to go met you out the front latter

Just as send the text the bell for the next class goes so I hurry to my next classes

Ty

I could barely pay attention for the rest of the day all I could think about was CeCe and how we're going to go out and get pizza after school. The next thing I know the end of day bell is ringing I run outside to see cece waiting the stairs ready to go I saw of cause she replies we wait till we are so far down the road to we walk hand in hand with my other hand I text my mum – sorry want be straight home going to hung out with friends.

CeCe as I text my mum we approve the pizza shop I'm so happy to be spending more time with him is amazing and kind we order our pizza and go and sit down I bring up the topic of rocky so when do we tell her I ask, not sure he replies but I think we need do it soon cause the longer we wait the longer it's going to hurt her he say. Yea I agree and I don't really want to hurt her if you know what I mean. Then our pizza comes over and we start eating then after an hour we leave as we approve our buildings we see rocky standing there cross. Oh no I say

Ty

As I see rocky stand there I can feel cece cross up oh no she tells me yea I say Hey rocky I say in a careful voices how are you .HOW AM I she yells in my face how come you never told me we were hanging out this afternoon what I say how did you find out. Mum told me. And she ran of Rocky I yell but it's too late she's already gone I look at Cece and she her face crushed she brakes the silence and says wow I hope that not how she will react when we tell her about us yea I say and we walk up sadly

Aww I'm sorry to leave it there but I promise I will update and the next chapter will be my last one for this story


	5. valentine's day and the truth

Cece that night I text rocky – Rocky you all right I'm sorry for not telling you. Then I get back to doing my home work. About half an hour later I got a text from Rocky – no im not mad at you just my annoying brother. I text Ty good night and go to bed.

Ty

I wake up early the next day as I want to get to school before CeCe I'm not mad at her I just want to but something in her locker before she gets there on my way I text CeCe good morning don't wait for me gone to school early. As I aproce her locker I add the card that I stayed up half the night before.

Cece

I wake up to find one message on my phone from ty good morning don't wait for me gone to school early. So I get up and have breakfast I text Rocky to see if she would like to walk to school with me ten minutes later I get a text from rocky of cause I will walk with you to school see you in five.

Ty I go to my next class and wait nervously from a text from cece to say she got the card but I know she want be at school for another 10minutes.

Cece

As I met rocky down stairs we hug and start walking we talk about what's been going on in each other's life's of cause I don't tell her about me an ty as I no that will make her made at me as we walk into school the whole corridor is covered in red hearts. As I go to my locker there is a card for me as I open it I see that it's from ty I text him and say got the card just then rocky snatches the card from out of my hands I try to get it back but she reads it as she's reading it I see her face crumble and get mad at the same time so I make a run for it I run into the toilets and text Ty

Ty

A few minutes after i've received a text from CeCe it reads – rocky knows she took the card of me can you met me outside in five. I quickly text her back oh of cause I will met you outside. Then I head outside I see rocky so I quickly pretend to be talking to some-one else. As I get outside I hear a psst behind a bush so I go behind and she CeCe crying I quickly give her a hug and she explains it all to me how rocky snatched the card read it and looked mad and sad at the same time.

CeCe

As I'm talking to Ty a feel a huge wait of my shoulders. Then we come up with a plan first we will give it a few more minutes then we will walk inside hand in hand and not let anything stop us we give it a couple more minutes and get out from behind the bush. Brush ourselves off then we hold hands and walk into the building there we see rocky staring at us.

Ty

As we see rocky standing there I can tell that she's mad as we walk up to her she asks as how come you didn't tell me and to my surprise CeCe answers the question cause we didn't want to hurt you. Rocky replies in a mad way well you have and storms of I look at CeCe and tell that she's hurt Hey I tell her she will calm down before the end of the day I Just know it.

Cece

What ty told be made me feel better she can't say mad at us for ever can she. The whole day went by slowly I text rocky during the day a couple of times to tell her that I'm sorry but I don't receive any replied when the day ends I run outside to see ty waiting for me I smile so i've come up with a plan for rocky to forgive us how I ask we just tell her that we have a surprise for her then I pull out a bracelet its one of my many favs and every time she comes over she looks at it Good plan ty says.

Ty – as we are walking back home I'm thinking to myself I hope that she forgives us I mean sure I don't all ways get along with her but I will hat myself if she never forgives us when we get to my place rocky not home yet so we sneak into her bedroom leave the note along with the bracket and leave. Then we go to Ceces.

Cece

Well me and ty are snuggled up and watching a movie there's a knock on the window we look around to See rocky what are you doing here we ask , because I want to tell you that I'm sorry for being a jerk and that I forgive you for what you did. And I'm happy that you and Ty are together.

Cece

Well everyone now know that ty and I are together even rocky – she now likes it even tho at first she didn't.


End file.
